


Effulgence

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team congratulates Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PewterGreyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewterGreyWolf/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time for 5/22/1999 and the word is [effulgence](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/22/effulgence).
> 
> effulgence  
> The state of being bright and radiant; splendor; brilliance.
> 
> Could be seen as a sequel to [gewgaw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6713152). 
> 
> Dedicated to PewterGreyWolf who wanted a sequel to gewgaw.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Effulgence

Tony’s face shown with effulgence as he grabbed Gibbs and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Turning to the team behind him, he shouted “He said yes!” 

The team gathered close patting them on the back. “Congratulations, Tony & Gibbs.” Ziva offered not sure what the proper response was in this situation.

Abby had no such confusion she grabbed both men in a huge hug. 

Ducky meanwhile offered his own sincere congratulations. “Congratulations. I know you two shall be very happy together.”

McGee also offered his congratulations in that quiet way he had. 

Tony beamed at all of them. “Thanks guys. You’re all invited to the wedding, of course.” 

“And when will that be?” Abby asked archly. “You have to let us help you plan.”

“Abs. Calm down. We just want a quiet wedding.” Gibbs replied hoping to shut her down before she got too carried away and the wedding spun out of control.

Tony slipped his hand around Jethro’s waist smiling incandescently at him. “Yeah Abs. We just want the team. No one else. Nothing too fancy. Would love to see Jethro in a tux though.”

“But Tony you have to.” Abby whined.

“No, we don’t Abs.” Gibbs replied.

“We’d be glad for you to help, but you have to promise not to go crazy or we’ll have to cut you off, Abby.” Tony expounded upon Jethro’s response even though he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Fine, but at least let us plan an awesome bachelor party.” Abby replied grabbing Ziva and dragging her to a corner to talk plans.

Tony turned to Jethro and whispered. “Did we just unleash the twin whirlwinds?”

“No. You did.” Jethro whispered back the corners of his mouth upturned slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sybarite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8215568) follows after this one.


End file.
